Reaping
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and Mana are fed up with how life is treating them, what if they end up getting back at them, but WORST... hope you guys like scary stories JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1: losing it

Chapter 1: Losing it

Mana and Jojo are really getting fed up with the bullies at school, with the constant teasing, and the constant hurtful remarks, is this the day when Mana or Jojo finally snap?

"Mana I am really sick of all this pain that people are causing us bro" Jojo says crying into his brother's shoulder . Mana simply rubs his brothers head comforting him, but deep inside an anger is building itself more and more with every tear that Jojo sheds.

"Don't worry Bro, I will make the bad people go away" Mana says continuing to rub Jojo's hair, as Jojo brings himself to just sniffs

"But how Mana there are so many of them?" Mana then simply lifts Jojo's head to eye level and looks his brother in the eyes, Mana's eyes are different from his normal hazel eye color, they are somewhat of a gray color as if he was an empty shell.

"Don't worry Jojo I will handle it, do you trust me?" Mana says peering deep into his brother's eye's

"Yes I do Mana...I trust you" Jojo says laying his head on his brother's shoulder again.

The next day after school they were walking home when Two bullies confront Jojo and Mana in the alley where Koa got killed. Jojo getting scared but Mana so filled with hatred right now is not fazed by the two bigger whos.

"Well what do we have here? Little lost emos"

"Let's teach them a lesson"

"Jojo close your eyes brother I don't want you to see this," Jojo closes his eyes as he hears something metal being picked up and constant whacking, he then hears the sound of bones being crushed until he finally opens his eyes to see Mana standing there over the two whos with a metal pipe in his hand, his fur covered in blood.

"Brother what did you do?" Jojo asks concerned as he looks down at the two bloodied whos, Mana simply turns and looks at Jojo before wiping the blood from his face. And smiles at his frightened brother.

"I made the bad people go away...permanently"

"You mean you..."

"That's right...I killed them, and I feel no remorse what so ever" Mana then slams the sharp end of the pipe into one of the skulls piercing it as they continue to walk home Jojo somewhat at ease even after watching what his brother had done. Jojo felt it as somewhat right, and in turn Jojo let a smile spread across his face pushing his one bang from his face.

Mana then turns to look at Jojo and notices the smile as he rubs his hand on Jojo's head smiling.

"That's my little brother, We will make the bad people go away"

The next day everyone is talking about what happened yesterday, people are exclaiming at what they read on the news when finally someone goes on the loud speaker and makes an announcement.

"Two students at our high school was brutally murdered by some unknown force, they could find no evidence on who did it, all we know is that we are going to have a school lock down for the remainder of the day...That is all"

Mana and Jojo simply smiled while lowering their heads, as Mana speaks to Jojo in a whisper tone.

"How are they going to protect these people, when we are already here," Jojo just snickers a bit before saying.

"They don't have a clue, they are screwed"

As Jojo and Mana make their way to the class, the teacher then tells them that she will be right back as Jojo looks inside and sees a bunch of terrified whos, they walk in and close the door, Mana then turns and locks the door before looking at everyone.

"Are you guys scared?"

"Of course we are! aren't you?"

"No not really, because we won't die," all the whos sigh with relief but then Jojo speaks up looking at all of them. He then takes out a bottle of whiskey with a rag sticking out of it and a lighter, Jojo then takes the lighter and lights the tip of the rag making it burn before looking at all the whos in the class.

"My brother said WE won't die, he didn't say anything about you guys" Jojo then Tosses into onto the floor in front of him making a wall of fire as all the whos begin screaming as Jojo then turns and unlocks the door hiding behind it. The teacher then runs in and begins to scream, she turns to run back out the door but the door closes leaving Mana and Jojo to block it.

"Why Jojo? why are you doing this? you are such a good kid"

"Yes that is the problem, you see being a good kid doesn't really get you far, these people tortured me and picked on me for far too long, and you guys didn't do a thing to stop it, now me and my brother here will end this pain one death at a time"

Jojo then walks and pushes the teacher into the fire causing her to burn as well as the rest of the class. Jojo and Mana decide to wait for a little bit before running out coughing. As all the other whos rush to go help Jojo and Mana.

*cough* "We were just able to make it out of the fire before burning" Jojo says coughing once more, and Mana begins to cry a little trying to hold back the laughter.

"But there are others still in there...We have to help them" Mana says trying to break free but is contained as the fire consumes the science class. They all begin to get away as an explosion occurs and the science class is blown up along with the evidence.

"OK this is getting way out of hand, School is canceled for the rest of the week. I want you all to go home and lock your doors...And please be safe" says the voice over the loud speaker.

Jojo and Mana then walk out of the school their heads hung low, not holding back the smiles anymore. Mana then looks over at Jojo.

"Hey bro remember when I said I loved you...and I would kill for you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well look what I did for you yesterday, and look what we did today"

"Your such a great brother, I love you bro"

"I love you too now let's go home"

As Jojo and Mana walk home with their arms around each other's smoked shoulders, the sun begins to raise to its highest position until they finally make it home.

Disclaimer: I will enjoy writing this fic...The reason why I am writing it is because of what my friends are doing to me...And I don't like it


	2. Chapter 2:buried alive

Chapter 2: Buried alive?

It's late in the evening as Jojo and Mana make their way towards the cemetery, Mana then looks and not far off is a freshly dug grave. Mana then looks at Jojo who simply smiles and nods. As they were making their way to the grave they noticed a who that goes to their school looking down at a grave. The who then looks up and makes his way towards Jojo and Mana.

"Hey aren't you Jojo McDodd?"

"Yeah I am, why do you ask," the elder who begins laughing as he holds his sides, before finally replying.

"Because how can I forget the number one who that I picked on at school"

"Oh yeah I remember...well have you ever heard of my friend payback?"

"No why?" the elder who exclaims tilting his head slightly. As Mana sneaks up behind him shovel in hand, smiling as he waits for Jojo's remark.

"Well she can be a real bitch at times," Mana seeing that as his Cue brings the shovel down onto the back of the who's head knocking him unconscious. Minutes later the who regains his senses, as he looks up to see Jojo them standing on the grass, which makes him realize that he is in the hole.

The senior who fear filling his eyes as Mana brings the first patch of dirt down into the grave. But Jojo finally speaks up after the third patch is thrown in.

"Hold on Bro, I want to see what he has to say now." Jojo then jumps in standing over the who leaning forward as he slightly lifts the rag from his mouth.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this Jojo?" the who tears filling his eyes.

"Because you caused me so much pain, and no one ever helped me out, but now I get my revenge, also I will let you in on a little secret. The classroom the first two whos, they were all us. The sad thing is I guess our secret gets to die with you"

Jojo says before putting the rag back in the who's mouth as tears begin streaming down his face. The who then begins to mumble something which makes Jojo take out the rag once more.

"What was that?"

"I am so sorry Jojo please, I don't want to die, and I swear I will not tell anyone. Please just let him live" Jojo then hearing enough shoves the rag back into his mouth before dropping down on the who sitting on him, Jojo bringing his face closer to the who as he says in a whisper tone of voice.

"Did you hear my plea when I would beg you to stop? No you didn't you just kept on tormenting me, so now I guess I can't hear your plea for your life, oh well you win some you lose some"

Jojo then gets off the who before making his way out, the who is crying as Mana continues to fill in the hole. Finally when the hole is filled and patted down, Jojo looks at Mana and asks.

"Mana how did they find no evidence?"

"Because I used gloves to hide my fingerprints"

"Well would they find my fingerprints"

"No they won't, the rain will wash it"

"Oh, well lets go home now"

Jojo and Mana then make their way towards home, Mana stops dead in his tracks before lifting his head, he then looks at Jojo and then says in a loud voice.

"Jojo lets take the short cut home"

"Ok Mana," Jojo says knowing that his brother knows that somebody seen what they did, They make their way through the trees and wouldn't you know it a freshman at the high school seen what they did and followed them through the trees. When the who following Jojo comes out from the trees he is greeted by Jojo, and only Jojo.

"Hey where is that other who that you were with?"

Jojo simply points behind him, to which the startled who turns and falls backwards onto his ass. Because standing behind him was Mana, a grin that would send chills down your spine walks up.

"So you're the who that seen what we did"

"Yes and I would like to know why?"

"Because Me and my brother are so sick and tired of being mistreated and no one doing anything to help us" Their fur along with their hair blowing in the breeze. As Mana reaches down and picks the who up by the throat and walks towards the edge of the cliff.

"Why should we let you live? even though you seen what we did?"

"Why? Because I know who killed Koa, and you really don't remember me from the orphanage?"

"Ran? Is it really you?"

"Is a crow really black" Mana then sets the who down onto the ground releasing his grip, as the who begins to move his head from side to side.

"Yup your Mana alright, I can tell by that grip of yours"

Mana then laughs as he hugs Ran, before letting go and looking at the who into his red eyes.

"Wow, It's been so long since I seen you"

"Of course Mana, anyway you think I'm stupid? I knew it was you that started the fire in the science class"

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Remember I am exactly like you Mana, I am sick of the bullshit that people do, they do not think about their actions, but all I do hope is that they are ready to reap what they have sewn"

"Oh yeah it's definitely you Ran, only you would say something that catchy"

"Mana you know him?"

"Yeah he was the one that poisoned my foster dad's alcohol"

Ran just simply smiles.

"You give me way to much credit" as he takes a bow, "But it was one of my finest works"

"What did you do Ran?" asks Jojo interested in this who.

"I drank half of a bottle of cooler light, then filled it back up with rat poison and snake venom"

"Well looks like there is three of us now"

As they all wrap their arms around each other's shoulder before making their way back to Whoville, Mana, Jojo and Ran all smiles on their faces. Thinking about what they should do next.

Disclaimer: End of Chapter 2. This is going to be about 4 or 5 chapter story so Hope you guys like it...I know I am enjoying every moment writing it.


	3. Chapter 3:torture

Chapter 3: Torture

The sounds of screaming can be heard as Mana, Jojo and Ran continues their endless torturing of the whos that caused them pain. The classrooms are filled with bodies, as people try to escape but the doors are chained and locked on the outside.

"No please…" With a swipe of a blade to the jugular the who's blood pours as the who falls silent only leaving Mana standing with a grin across his face no remorse for his actions. Off somewhere else Ran can be seen breaking the bones of whos before using a sledgehammer to smash in their skulls in laughing as he begins to count his kills.

"Hey Mana how many have you killed?"

"18, what about you?"

"Well since I am having fun I only killed 10"

They then hear the sound of really painful screams as they run into the hallway to see Jojo straddling a female teacher pinning her to the ground. Jojo then begins to dig his fingers into the teacher's eye laughing.

"Can you see me now teach? Huh can you? I mean you could not see me when people would pick on me so let me help you with your seeing"

Jojo then pulls out one eyeball and places it between the teacher's teeth, Jojo then stands up and swings his foot towards the teachers jaw, forcing her to crush her own eye. Jojo then drops back down straddling the teacher once more sitting on her chest.

"Do you see me now, huh teach, did this help with your seeing?" The teacher simply nods blood oozing from her eyes and tears falling from her other eye. "Oh it did help ok that's good" Jojo then gets off and grabs the sledgehammer from Ran and walks back up to the teacher.

"Now I think it's time to work on your vocal skills teach" as Jojo raises the hammer and brings it down hard onto the face of the teacher knocking all her teeth into the back of her throat. Jojo then cups his ear and lets out a sigh

"Ahh yes teacher I can hear you really well now, I guess all that teeth was the reason you couldn't say anything in my defense…I totally understand now" Jojo then lifts the teacher to a sitting position before going behind her and rubbing his hand on her face whispering into her ear "Now let's work on your neck exercise" Jojo says before twisting the teachers head a 180 degrees and lets her body drop.

"WOW Jojo I am so proud of you, that was a really good way to end a person"

"I know and Jojo that was so catchy what you would say" Ran says applauding in approval.

"Thanks, but it was only my first one"

"Who cares Jojo, you killed a teacher, all we did was kill students"

"Well I did kill the principle Mana" Ran says raising his hand, to which Mana looks at him.

"Shut up I am trying to encourage my brother for doing a great job, don't be such a kill joy"

They all simply just laugh as they continue with their remorseless actions. One by one the body count is raising as Jojo, Mana, and Ran continue to slaughter the whole student body at Whoville High. Jojo then sees the teacher from P.E class and runs after him, the teacher only able to crawl away gets caught by Jojo really easily.

"Oh please don't Jojo I didn't do anything to you, I didn't let anyone pick on you"

"I know but you seen too much already, so I won't kill you but I am sure my brother or his friend wouldn't mind just picking off one of mine"

Jojo then begins to drag the P.E teacher down the hall as his fingers are bloody from clawing at the ground trying to get away.

"Aww come on teach…don't be like that" Jojo says reaching down and snapping one arm before snapping the other one, "there see all better now, I can drag you without you trying to get away"

"Oh please Jojo I don't want to…." Jojo then cuts him off mocking him, in between laughs

"Oh please I don't want to die Jojo, I have a family and kids"

"I Do Jojo that's why I don't want to die, please Jojo"

"Oh well, I will let your kids know that daddy won't be coming home today" Jojo says finally dropping his victim in front of Mana and Ran.

"Ok you guys fight over this one because he was good to me so I won't kill him"

"Ok Ran ready…Rock paper scissors" Mana and Ran begin to play a game of rock paper scissors to see who is going to kill the P.E teacher.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shut up we are playing a game" Mana says kicking the teacher in the gut making him cough up blood

"Hey Mana you know what how bout we split him" Ran says opening up a door and pulling out a saw before going towards the P.E teacher and sawing him in half.

"For my first trick I will saw this person in half" Mana begins to cheer mockingly as he covers the teacher's mouth.

"Thank you thank you, you are a wonderful crowd" Ran says before making the last cut and cutting the teacher in half, his innards are now laying on the bloodied floor as both Mana and Ran stand up and take a bow.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful audience, I couldn't have done this magic trick without the help of my twisted assistant"

"Oh Ran you give me too much credit," As Mana and Ran exchange a high five while off in the distance Jojo is looking among the bodies of their dead classmates and staff members until he hears a whimpering sound Jojo looks to his left and sees a Junior who girl cowering in the corner as Jojo smiles and walks over to her.

"I remember you, Yea I had a crush on you before, and didn't we date for a few days before you cheated on me with your ex?"

"Jojo please, I loved you"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" Jojo says as he grabs a pair of pliers and begins to yank out this girls teeth. This who girl is screaming now as Jojo grabs a pair of scissors from the desk and grabs the girls tongue.

"Don't worry this won't hurt…Though I am lying like hell" Jojo says before snipping off her tongue. The girl is screaming until Jojo sticks something into her mouth "This will shut you up you piece of trash" Jojo closes his eyes as he lets out a moan escape his mouth.

Mana and Ran go looking for Jojo as the round the corner and see this girl on her knees with Jojo's hands on the back of her head with his eyes closed. As the girl finally stops moving Jojo slams her to the wall cracking her skull as he wipes himself off.

"Jojo did you really kill her with what I think you killed her with?"

"Yes bro, yes I did" Jojo said before zipping up his pants again.

"Wow I give you props bro you are doing really well with this stuff"

"Ahh I learn from the best bro, I learn from the best"

As the three of them begin to give themselves some wounds before the police come and find them all huddled in the corner crying.

"Do you know who did this?" All three of them just stutter shaking their heads left and right

"They had ski masks on" Ran said looking down trying to hold back the smile.

"Quick let's get you guys out of here and to a hospital fast"

As they get into the cop car and drive off to the hospital they are all huddled together whispering amongst eachother.

"Ski masks Ran, brilliant lie" Mana says giving his friend a low five.

Disclaimer: What will happen next? And how many of you would be able to guess what Jojo did to kill that who girl?Can you guys wait for the next chapter? Or is this story all over? I will leave you in suspense.


	4. Chapter 4:Redemption

Chapter 4: Redemption

Jojo, Marcus, and Ran are sitting in the police station as the officer begins to question them, as they still keep up the act of innocence.

"So you say they had ski masks?" They all simply nod keeping the look of fear on their faces.

"Ok well your free to go but stay close to each other ok," as the three friends nod and make their way out of the station and down the street and towards the school grounds they look at it and begin to laugh a little before making their way past it.

"Hey Mana, let's make one more grand fire," Jojo says looking up towards Mana, Ran simply applauds, and ruffles Jojo's hair. Laughing at the little who that is getting annoyed.

"Ha Mana can tell that this little kid is your bro, he is a pyro just like you"

Mana just grins and nods as they make their way to an abandoned warehouse, gallons of gasoline just laying everywhere as Jojo them wait for the sun to finish setting before grabbing a few canisters and making their way back to the school.

"Hey Mana...would you ever turn your back on me?" Jojo asks looking up to his brother with concern.

"Of course not Jojo, I could never turn my back on family" Mana says grabbing the back of Jojo's head and making their heads touch. As Mana begins to speak again.

"You are my brother Jojo, and I will protect you from everyone and everything. Even if it means I die," Mana then lets go Jojo's head as Jojo looks up at his brother and smiles. Mana simply returns the smile as they make their way into the school grounds. Mana, Jojo, and Ran make their way into the school as they begin to pour the gas everywhere on the floor and the bodies that are left over.

Several minutes later Mana takes out a match and lights it before tossing the lit match onto the floor causing it to burst into a blue flame and watches the flame course through the school like a serpent of fire. This brings a smile to their faces as they begin to walk out but when they get to the entrance Ran steps in front of Jojo and Mana.

"I can't let you guys leave Mana, not this way anyway," Ran says walking towards them making them back up from the door. Mana then gets into his fighting stance as he lets out a little irritated sigh from his mouth.

"We trusted you Ran, so why are you doing this?" Mana and Jojo continue backing away towards the flames as Ran then looks to his side and sees a wall. Ran stares at the wall before looking down at the ground and searches for something. Ran then sees a small tiny rope and begins to pull at it making the floor lift up.

"Get inside, this is a tunnel I found during the weekend, it leads straight towards your guys' house, you need to go now," Ran says looking behind him at the door. Jojo and Mana nod understanding and begin to lower themselves into the tunnel as they look up at Ran who simply looks down at them and smiles.

"Ran, come on man we got to go," Mana says looking up at Ran who begins to shed some tears while maintaining his natural tone of voice. As he shakes his head from left to right.

"No Mana, I got to do this, our secret dies with me tonight." Ran says before lowering the hidden door again and untying the rope as he tosses it into the fire. As Mana and Jojo's screams could be heard calling out to their friend. Ran simply turns and faces the door and spreads his arms out the fire raising behind him as the cops come in and see him standing there pointing their guns at him.

"Come with us, we can save you," Ran just scoffs as he digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out a mask before saying with a smile. "Well this isn't a ski mask but it is a mask none the less," the cops are in shock to see Ran lower the mask revealing it to look like somewhat of a creature as the police begin to open fire at the who as things begin racing through his mind as bullet after bullet penetrates his body. a smile spreads across his face behind the mask as blood makes itself known and begins dripping from his mouth.

_Rangetsu: Not only does our secret die with me today Mana and Jojo, but A dark secret of my own dies with me as well. I bear the mask of" laugh now", because you had to bear the mask of "cry later" You were a good friend to me Mana, we did everything together at the orphanage, I just wish you told me you had a brother, maybe then things would have been a different. These flames that consume my body is my infernal redemption for killing your brother. Mana I hope you can forgive me, if not today then maybe in the afterlife..._

As Ran then takes a final shot to the chest and manages to stay standing as he takes off the mask and looks at the cops blood dripping from his mouth as a wicked laugh escapes his lips. "You guys are really good cops, you caught me but I die with my secrets. Quote the raven never more" as Ran falls backwards arms spread out falling into the flames as it consumes his body. A laugh can be heard coming from his burning body "WHAT A PERFECT WAY TO DIE" Ran says before falling silent. When the fire dies down the cops are beginning to look for the remains of this mysterious who that so willingly let the fires consume him.

But when they get to where his body was, only the charred remains of his mask is left.

"What the hell? His body is gone?"

"How is it possible his mask is still hear but his body is gone?"

"I don't know how it is possible but it's not here" says a cop holding up the mask. "Well we better go report this" says the cop, "Well at least it's all over" but the cop holding the mask is stopped dead in his tracks, and a voice sounding like Ran is heard but it seems so far away. "That's what you think, come play with me...IN HELL" as the cop gets pulled under the earth as his screams begin to mix with the laughter of Ran...

This is the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it, Sorry if it's a little demented but I just feel hurt that's all but yeah anyway I hope you guys really like it. please R&R thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: hell's fire

Chapter 5: the fires of hell/

Jojo and Mana both grieve at the fact that they lost a friend the night before. As Jojo and Mana sit on the grass as they lay back and look up at the stars. The breeze cooling them as Jojo sits up and looks down beside him at Mana.

"Mana do you think…Ran is really dead?" Mana then sits up and looks at his brother and lets out a little chuckle. Looking up towards the sky at the stars and lets out a sigh.

"No Jojo Ran isn't dead, he'll be back…Don't worry little brother….He will be back," Jojo just smiles and looks up at the stars, "but you know what Mana, what do you think Koa is thinking about right now? I mean the fact that we mercilessly slaughtered and killed a bunch of whos?"

"In reality, I think he would be somewhat disappointed, or he may approve of what we did who knows? The only person that knows that is Koa himself" As they go inside the observatory someone in a hoodie sneaks around the observatory with something in his hand. This mysterious who then slowly opens the door and tosses it in, causing it to shatter on the ground. The liquid in this bottle begins to combust setting flames to everything but not burning it.

Jojo and Mana both stare at the fire engulfing the observatory as the mysterious who outside backs away pulling back the hoodie revealing to be the same who that they buried days ago. And as quick as the fire started it stopped, the whole observatory smelling like smoke.

"Hey Mana, hey Jojo, how have you guys been?" a voice echoes through the observatory as Jojo's eyes widen with excitement "Ran is that you?" Jojo says looking around.

"Yes Jojo it is me"

"Well then where are you?"

"Light a match and tosses it in front of you"

Jojo then does as he is told and lights a match before tossing it in front of him. The match then strikes what's left of the liquid and causes a fire to rise up from the ground. Out of the fire steps a who wearing a mask as he takes it off revealing the face of Ran.

"Ran your alive…dude this is so wicked….literally" Jojo says scrunching his eyebrows and looking at Mana. Ran then closes his eyes and disappears and then reappear seconds later holding the mysterious who from outside by the throat. Jojo then looks and laughs pointing at the who and looking at Mana.

"Hey bro isn't that the same who that we buried?"

"Yeah I'm surprised he is even alive"

"Oh well not for long anyways Ran be a friend and get rid of the trash"

Ran's eyes begin to glow red as smoke begins to emit from the who as the who begins to scream as his flesh begins to catch fire burning him down to his bones. Mana laughing as Jojo walks over to the fire and begins to piss on it.

"I must put out this fire bro" Jojo says mockingly still pissing on the small flame. Mana walks up and places a hand on Jojo laughing.

"But who is going to clean up your piss," Jojo's eyes widen as he looks at Mana and groans.

"You mean our observatory is going to smell like piss?"

Ran then again disappears and reappear seconds later with a bucket and a mop. Seeing this makes Mana drop to the floor laughing.

"Don't worry Jojo I got it" Ran says as he begins to mop the ground where Jojo pissed pushing the bones to the side.

"Mana sits up laughing pointing at Ran"

"Hey Ran, are you Jojo's bitch now," Ran simply looks at Mana before laughing.

"I will turn you into a burnt bitch if you don't shut up Mana," which makes Mana stop laughing but Jojo and Ran begin to laugh. Finally after everything is cleaned up they make their way out of the observatory. As all three of them look down at Whoville

"I am not satisfied with just our high school, I crave more" Ran says eyes glowing red again.

"As do I" Mana replies pushing his bangs back as his eyes begin to glow yellow.

"Then let's take out the families to, I mean that should be fun and keep us busy for a few hours" Jojo says his only visible eye glowing a white color. They make their way down from the observatory going to the first house, as Jojo is the first to speak.

"Isn't this the principle's house?" Jojo says his eye still glowing white.

"Yeah, Jojo do you want the first house?" Mana says smiling.

"Yes I do bro, thank you for sharing." Jojo smiles pushing his bang back before letting it drop again covering his left eye. "Now shatter" as the House gets engulfed in ice as the house explodes covering the inside of the ice with broken wood and blood.

"That was very good brother now let us go to the next house, this time it's my turn" as they walk towards the house they notice a light in the back so they slowly creep to the back and look in the fence as they see a bunch of whos in a swimming pool.

"Ugh god I hate preps," Mana then turns and walks away smiling " Now strike" and as soon as he said that a lightning bolt shot from the sky and into the pool screams filled the night as Jojo and Ran both see the pool filled with lifeless bodies.

As the rest of the whos run into the house to call for help Ran puts his hand on the wall before laughing. "Don't think we forgot about you guys…ignite" the house then combusts bursting into flames as all three friends begin to walk away I lightning bolt strikes Mana making him disappear Jojo then has his body consumed by ice before having explode him disappearing as well. As Ran looks around making sure his friends are gone as he raises his hands to the sky.

"I am sure no one will miss Whoville" Bringing his arms down laughing "Consume this wretched place with the fires of hell" as Whoville lights up the night being consumed by flames as Ran smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Disclaimer: Haha I didn't think chapter 4 should have ended like that so for real this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
